Dont go anymore
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Yesung berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan malam itu. sesuatu membuatnya hancur, dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan namja tampan ini?/YeWook/OS/GS/


Tittle : Dont Go Anymore

[[ phiphohBie ]]

Author : Choi Ryeosomnia

Rate : T

Pair : YeWook

Yewook's NOT MINE! But,** 'Dont Go Anymore!' **purely IS MINE..^^

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Bau khas tanah yang basah terasa begitu menenangkan dan mendamaikan. Bisa sedikit membantu menghilangkan kepenatan terhadap udara panas akhir-akhir ini.

Suasana malam yang teramat menyenangkan bagi semua orang yang menyukai hujan dimalam hari. Mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa melupakan kesan-kesan indah yang terkandung dalam suasana seperti ini.

Seperti seorang namja berparas tampan yang satu ini. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang karena memang malam ini hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Sebagian orang atau bahkan semua orang pasti akan lebih memilih berlari cepat menghindari hujan dan mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi namja ini berbeda.

Namja itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya pelan di trotoar jalan yang memang disediakan untuk pejalan kaki. Kaos putih tipisnya tidak dapat memberi kehangatan sedikitpun padanya. Namja ini tidak peduli dengan keadaannya, karena yang ia lakukan sekarang pun tetaplah berjalan dan berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang sangat ia hafal.

Kepalanya sesekali mendongak merasakan titik air hujan yang mengenai wajah tampan nan mulus itu. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Bulir-belir bening itu bergulir membasahi wajah tampannya. Entah itu air hujan atau air mata, karena keduanya pun sama-sama bening. Namja tampan itu masih tetap bertahan berdiri dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit hitam diatas sana.

Bulir-bulir bening itu bergulir menuju dagunya hingga pada akhirnya jatuh dan menambah basah kaos berwarna putih yang ia pakai.

Matanya mengarah kedepan dan sedikit menyipit saat pupil Obsidian kelamnya saling menatap dengan Caramel cerah yang membuatnya kacau akhir-akhir ini. Mata yang sedari tadi menyipit tersebut kini justru melebar sempurna tatkala Obsidian miliknya bersibobrok dengan Caramel cerah didepan sana.

Seseorang didepan sana pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Caramel cerahnya melebar sempurna. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang payung sedikit mencengkram erat.

Kim Yesung—begitu namanya—kini diam membeku ditempatnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari caramel indah didepan sana.

Obsidian yang awalnya memandang datar itu kini melembut. Bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum tipis—teramat tipis—hingga lebih mirip dengan senyum miris.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang dan berdenyut sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

Sungguh, ada banyak kata yang ingin Yesung ungkapkan pada gadis didepannya ini, tapi...lidahnya teramat keluh sekalipun hanya untuk melempar sebuah salam.

"Kenapa Oppa hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" sang gadis bertanya dengan nada kesal. Gadis bermahkotakan coklat madu itu melangkah semakin dekat hingga payung yang ia bawa kini pun juga turut melindungi tubuh Yesung dari guyuran hujan.

Gadis itu kembali melayangkan tatapan kesal pada sang namja tampan ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat kaki Yesung yang tak memakai alas kaki. "Memakai kaos tipis dan tidak menggunakan alas kaki, lalu hujan-hujanan ditengah malam yang sangat dingin seperti ini," mengoceh cepat dan masih tetap menatap Yesung tepat dimatanya "Apa Oppa benar-benar sudah gila?"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Namja itu lebih memilih mengamati ekspresi-ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis didepannya ini—yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu sekaligus ia rindukan—dengan seksama.

Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya—memberikan ekspresi baru lagi yang semakin membuat Yesung gemas.

"Ayo ketempatku. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan Oppa pulang dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini"

Kim Ryeowook—gadis berpostur mungil ini—menggiring Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ryeowook sedikit kesusahan memegang payungnya karena tinggi Yesung yang melebihinya dan oh, jangan lupakan kantong belanja disebelah tangannya lagi yang semakin membuatnya kesulitan.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat sang namja yang sudah 3 bulan ini tidak ditemuinya justru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans-nya.

'_Cih dasar tidak tahu diri, melihatku kesusahan seperti ini seharusnya dia membantuku'—_omelnya dalam hati.

Meskipun begitu, yeoja berparas manis itu tetap saja lebih memilih diam dan tidak mau protes pada Yesung. "Aku tidak berada didekatmu selama 3 bulan ini saja kau sudah membuat banyak ulah" cerocosnya lagi yang tampak seperti Ibu-ibu mengomelinya anak-nya.

"Dan sejak kapan Oppa bisa bertingkah layaknya anak kecil seperti ini. Sangat memalukan untuk ukuran Tuan Muda Kim sepertimu" lanjutnya lagi yang lebih mirip dengan cibiran untuk Yesung.

Yesung masih diam tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan omelan-omelan gadis disampingnya itu. Biasanya ia sangat membenci orang-orang yang dengan beraninya mengomeli dirinya, tapi sekarang...ia justru merasa hatinya menghangat dan menikmati setiap omelan yang keluar dari bibir cherry sang gadis.

Seperti sebuah hujan yang mampu membasahi permukaan bumil, seperti itulah suasana hati Yesung sekarang ini. Hatinya yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini merasakan sebuah kegelisahan kini menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan sebuah omelan yang dilontarkan dari bibir tipis Ryeowook.

Obsidiannya yang kelam memandang datar sebuah flat kecil didepannya. Ia hafal dengan pasti bahwa flat kecil didepannya ini adalah tempat tinggal Ryeowook. ia sendiripun sering datang kesini untuk mencari Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini.

Ryeowook menutup payungnya lalu mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu. Keduanya masuk dalam flat kecil itu, dan pemandangan yang begitu rapih dari dalam memanjakan mata Yesung. Akh~ ia sudah tahu akan hal ini, bukankah Kim Ryeowook memang seorang gadis yang rajin? Wajar saja jika flat kecilnya ini pun bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur guna meletakkan kantong belanjaannya— yang tadi ia dapat di Supermarket terdekat—sekaligus mengambil handuk untuk diberikannya pada Yesung.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruang tamu, tapi nihil. Seseorang yang tadi dibawa-nya tidak ada. Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari pintu kamar miliknya terbuka.

Dengan hati dongkol—karena merasa namja tampan itu seenaknya saja masuk ke-kamarnya—ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ryeowook semakin dibuat bingung saat mendapati Yesung yag berdiri membelakanginya. Namja tampan itu melihat lekat pada sebuah vigora photo dimeja nakasnya.

Mata Ryeowook mendelik menyadari bahwa vigora tersebut membingkai sebuah fotonya dengan seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis menghadap kamera serta tangan yang memeluk pundaknya mesra.

Dengan cepat ditutupnya vigora tersebut. Yesung memandang tajam Ryeowook, sedang yang ditatap balik memandang tajam Yesung.

Ryeowook melemparkan sebuah handuk pada Yesung, lalu menghampiri almari berwana coklat yang berada disamping meja nakasnya dan mengambil selembar pakaian namja. Ryeowook juga melempar pakaian itu tepat dimuka tampan Yesung.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan itu, Oppa akan masuk angin kalau tetap memaksa memakai kaos Oppa yang basah" perintahnya.

Tak mau membantah, Yesung langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas pelan. Akh~ namja itu...sangat merepotkan. Padahal ia benar-benar berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yesung dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, toh sepertinya memang sudah takdirnya ia harus kembali berhadapan dengan Tuan Kim Muda tampan tersebut.

Ryeowook menatap kearah pintuk kamar mandinya saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian yang diberikannya.

Ryeowook kembali mengambil sebuah handuk kerinng di Almarinya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya menatap hujan deras didepan. Posisi Yesung membelakangi Ryeowook membuatnya tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Puk... srek.. srek..

"Kalau rambut Oppa tidak dikeringkan itu sama saja percuma, Oppa akan masuk angin" titahnya yang lagi-lagi nampak perhatian pada namja bersurai brunetee itu. Ryeowook sedikit kesusahan untuk mengeringkan rambut Yesung mengingat tingginya yang berbeda jauh dari Yesung.

Ia sedikit berjinjit agar tangannya bisa sampai dipucuk kepala Yesung. "Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut Yesung ketika Yesung berbicara. Gadis mungil ini sedikit terperangah mendengar suara Yesung yang amat datar. Ryeowook mendengus. _'Dasar sok jual mahal'_—innernya berkata.

Ryeowook kembali merebut paksa handuk itu dari tangan Yesung. "Biar aku saja" ucapnya sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya mengeringkan rambut Yesung—yang masih dalam posisi membelakanginya.

Yesung memutar bola mata malas. Yeoja mungil itu memang keras kepala. Tak tahan untuk terus-terusan memunggungi yeoja yang teramat dirindukannya ini, Yesung pun kini membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook.

Yesung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar mempermudah Ryeowook untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Sejak kapan Oppa bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana maksudmu?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Yeah..hujan-hujanan ditengah malam dan tanpa memakai alas kaki. Itu...sangat aneh" heran Ryeowook. "Semua hal yang ku lakukan memang selalu dianggap aneh oleh orang lain," Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. "Bahkan aku juga dibilang aneh oleh orang-orang" terusnya.

Merasa rambut Yesung sudah kering, Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meletakkan handuknya. Tanpa disangka, Yesung mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

Ryeowook memandang aneh Yesung sebentar dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar, dan Yesung pun kembali mem-beo-nya. Merasa risih, gadis Caramel itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa mengikutiku sih?" bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Agar kau tidak kabur" jawabnya singkat. Ryeowook menganggap jawaban Yesung adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Hei, ayolah...ini rumahnya, jadi apa maksud Yesung bahwa 'agar kau tidak kabur?'. Ckck~

"Ini tempatku, dan diluar sana sedang hujan deras, Tuan. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku pergi, lagipula aku juga tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan flat kecilku ini untuk namja tidak sopan yang masuk kedalam kamarku seenaknya" sindirnya sedikit pedas.

"Tapi kau pergi meninggalkan flat kecil ini selama 3 bulan" mengindahkan sindiran Ryeowook, namja ini lebih memilih membuka topik baru yang pasti akan sedikit membuka permasalahan yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

Ryeowook diam. Saat ini ia duduk didepan cermin riasnya. Matanya mengawasi Yesung dari pantulan cermin didepannya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang berdiri tegak menatapnya dari belakang.

Gadis Caramel itu memutar badannya kebelakang hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan namja bermata Obsidian kelam. Disilangkannya kakinya bertumpu pada kaki sebelahnya, tangannya pun bersendekap didepan dada. Posenya benar-benar seperti Nyonya Besar.

"Akh, ngomong-ngomong tentang tadi, aku belum mengerti kenapa Oppa bisa melakukan hal seperti anak kecil. Jujur saja, itu tidak terlihat seperti dirimu" Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti meskipun aku menjelaskannya, karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada diposisi orang-orang sepertiku"

Tampak raut kebingungan diwajah gadis mungil itu. Yesung menghela nafas berat. Ia menuju ranjang kecil milik Ryeowookcdan duduk ditepinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau ditinggalkan oleh Tunanganmu tanpa suatu kejelasan sedikit pun, tidak ada kabar sedikit pun darinya, menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak seperti ditelan Bumi," Yesung berkata dengan tenang namun dingin mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh dan sebuah rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya ketika bayang beberapa waktu yang lalu memenuhi otaknya.

"Bahkan dengan teganya Tunanganmu itu menutup mulut orang-orang yang mengerti keberadaannya untuk tidak memberitahukan padamu," jeda sebentar sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, 'kan?" bertanya sinis dan masih menatap dalam Ryeowook.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa adanya alasan. Sama hal-nya dengan asap. Tidak akan pernah ada asap jika tidak ada api" tutur Ryeowook.

"Jika memang harus seperti itu, seharusnya dia—Tunanganku—tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja. Lebih baik membicarakannya baik-baik"

"Saat seseorang sedang merasakan sakit yang teramat, akan mustahil ia bisa melakukan hal semacam itu—membicarakannya baik-baik"

"Itulah hal yang aku benci dari orang yang keras kepala" tukas Yesung cepat.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari orang keras kepala yang kau benci itu"

"Sayangnya rasa benciku padanya tidak ada artinya apa-apa jika dibandingkan rasa cintaku terhadapnya"

Kali ini Ryeowook membuang mukanya mendengar ucapan Yesung yang terkesan santai dan blak-blakan. Wajahnya bersemu merah tanpa alasan pasti. Ia sedang kesal, dan Yesung justru berucap hal seperti itu.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook keras hingga gadis itu ikut terjatuh diatas tubuhnya yang kini berbaring diranjang milik Ryeowook. keduanya saling bertatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tega melakukannya ini semua padaku?" seru Yesung tajam. Ryeowook meringis merasakan kungkungan lengan Yesung dipinggang rampingnya. "Lepaskan aku"

"Jawab pertanyaanku"

Nafas keduanya saling memburu.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Kau bermain dengan gadis lain"

"Mwo?" Yesung mengernyit tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan Ambigu dari gadis mungil diatasnya itu. Ia memutar posisinya hingga saat ini Ryeowook berada dibawahnya. Mata Yesung menatap kedalam Caramel cerah dibawahnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dikedua lengan Ryeowook.

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook justru lebih memilih membuang muka.

"Jawab aku Wookie"

"Apalagi yang harus aku jawab? Bukankah sudah jelas, kau berciuman dengan Sekretaris Sexy-mu itu"

"Mwo?" Yesung kembali dibuat bingung dengan tuduhan gadis mungil bersurai coklat madu dibawahnya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung mengejek. Sifatnya tang tadi penuh perhatian kini mendadak dingin dan penuh amarah.

"Kau bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah dulu kau sudah biasa melakukannya, eh?"

Yesung semakin mencengkram lengan Ryeowook kuat, membuat gadis tersebut semakin meringis sakit. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Itu dulu, Kim Ryeowook. jangan samakan aku yang dulu dan sekarang"

"Sekali Serigala tetap saja Serigala"

Mata namja bersurai brunette itu memerah mendengar perkataan gadis dibawahnya. Hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik oleh benda tajam. Ia merasa kesal akan ucapan yang menyudutkannya. Oke, Yesung akui, dulu ia memang namja brengsek yang gemar bergonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi...itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau tida percaya padaku?"

Ryeowook diam. Nafasnya berhembus tidak teratur mendengar nada sedih dari suara baritone diatasnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia juga sedang berharap bahwa apa yang ia dapat dari sebuah nomor tak dikenalnya 3 bulan yang lalu adalah sebuah kebohongan atau mungkin adalah editan photoshop. Tapi...tidak!

Foto itu adalah asli.

Bola mata Caramel cerah itu bergerak-gerak gelisah menghindari tatapan sedih dari Yesung. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu tega melakukan ini semua padaku?" bertanya lagi dengan nada lirih serta mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Ryeowook terkesiap melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat namja yang berstatus 'Tunangan-nya' itu tampak bersedih dan kecewa.

"Lepaskan tanganku" Ryeowook memberontak minta dilepaskan yang tentu saja berbuah sia-sia.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebagai jawaban. "Aku mau mengambil ponselku."

Dengan berat hati Yesung pun melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Ryeowook. mata Ryeowook merotasi malas melihat kelakuan Yesung yang hanya melepas cengkraman sebelah tangannya. _'Ck, dasar Over Protective.'_

Ryeowook yang sudah mengambil ponsel di saku celananya kini terlihat tengah membuka-buka folder foto diponselnya. Sedikit susah sebenarnya, mengingat Yesung masih saja ada diatasnya dan tidak mau pindah sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Yesung kini masih setia melihat setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang gadis mungil.

"Ini" Ryeowook menunjukakkan ponselnya yang mana terdapat sebuah foto yang berisikan Yesung dan seorang gadis tengah...

Mata Yesung melotot kaget. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" bertanya dengan penuh selidik. "Tidak tahu. Ada nomor baru yang tiba-tiba mengirimkannya padaku"

Sudut bibir Yesung berkedut menahan tawa. "Jadi karena ini kau pergi meninggalkanku selama 3 bulan terakhir ini dan tanpa kabar?"

"Ya."

Yesung mengacak gemas rambutnya sendiri. "Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook. ini foto 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih menjadi namja brengsek"

Alis Ryeowook terangkat sebelah dan memandang Yesung kesal.

"Oke, aku akui foto ini memang asli diriku. Tapi...sungguh, foto ini hanyalah masa lalu"

"Jadi...kau dan Sekretarismu Sexy-mu yang bernama Jiyeon itu pernah menjalin suatu hubungan?" suara Ryeowook mendadak pelan menahan tangis.

Kecewa kah? Sangat.

Ryeowook merasa dibohongi. Dari awal Yesung memperkenalkannya Jiyeon sebagai Sekretarisnya, ia sudah sangat tidak setuju. Dan sekarang Bumi seolah berhenti berputar dari peredarannya, kepalanya seperti terjatuhi batako besar.

Ryeowook menutup matanya lelah.

Kini Yesung merasa bersalah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" mata Ryeowook senantiasa masih terpejam.

Lidah nama tampan itu terasa begitu keluh kembali melihat wajah kecewa dan frustasi Ryeowook.

Namja tampan itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diceruk leher Ryeowook, menghirup aroma segar yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. "Itu masa lalu, Wookie. Aku tidak mau membuka masa laluku yang kelam. Kau sudah cukup banyak tahu tentang hal-hal bodoh yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu. Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau dan aku bahagia" terangnya dengan jelas sambil menciumi ceruk leher Ryeowook lembut.

"Mianhae, ne?" meminta maaf dengan lirih dan penuh penyesalan. "Kau sering sakit hati karena tingkah brengsekku di masa lalu." Cengkraman tangannya kini sudah terlepas semua.

Ryeowook yang juga dapat merasakan sakit yang diderita oleh Yesung karena terus-terusan merasa bersalah dengan tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipunggung Yesung yang masih menindihnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau memaafkan aku?"

Sudut bibir Yesung tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Oppa~ menyingkirlah. Kau berat" keluh Ryeowook mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung.

Yesung yang sadar segera berpindah tempat disamping Ryeowook. ia berbaring menyamping menyanggah tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lainnya mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Jangan pergi dengan tiba-tiba begitu, kau membuatku seperti orang gila"

Ryeowook terkikik geli mendengarnya. Yesung yang perfectionis itu harus menjadi gila karenanya? Kekeke~ Ryeowook tertawa evil dalam hati. "Benarkah Oppa seperti itu?" heran Ryeowook dengan mata yang mengawasi langit-langit kamarnya.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan dilingkarkannya pada pinggangnya seolah meminta Ryeowook untuk memeluknya. "Kau bisa bertanya pada se-isi Kantor atau semua orang yang bertemu denganku akhir-akhir ini, mereka pasti akan setuju kalau kau bertanya 'apakah aku gila selama kau pergi?'"

Kali ini Yesung sudah tidak lagi menyanggah tubuhnya karena ia kini sudah meletakkan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook. "Kau manja" cibir Ryeowook. meskipun begitu ia tidak memprotes aksi Yesung dan justru tangannya mengelus surai rambut Yesung yang berantakan karena belum disisir.

"Semua orang tega padaku. Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang berantakan tanpamu," menghela nafas berat lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "...bahkan orang tua-ku dan orang tua-mu sekongkol denganmu untuk menjadikanku gila"

Yesung mulai mendongeng dengan sesekali menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya di dada empuk Ryeowook. "Kau apakan mereka, hm?"

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala"

"Se-simple itu 'kah?" kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan wajah manis gadisnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulutnya. "Lain kali jangan begini lagi, kau harus membicarakannya denganku baik-baik"

"Sudah ku bilang, saat seseorang sedang sakit hati, akan sangat sulit untuk berpikir jernih"

Yesung memutar bola mata jengah.

"Boleh Oppa meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

Yesung menegakkan kepalanya dengan ikut serta menarik Ryeowook duduk dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya membingkai wajah manis Ryeowook memaksa sang yeoja untuk memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi" pintanya lembut yang dibalas anggunkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu juga pada Oppa?" kali ini Yesung mengangguk mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk mengungkapkan permintaannya.

Ryeowook memegang jemari mungil Yesung yang masih membingkai wajahnya. "Carilah Sekretaris baru"

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna sebelum pada akhirnya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. "Arasseo kalau mau-mu seperti itu, baby~~" jawabnya lembut.

Yesung semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry merah alami milik Ryeowook, mengeleminasi jarak antara keduanya. hingga keduanya pun menempel erat. Ryeowook tersenyum dalam ciumannya kala melihat mata Yesung yang tertutup rapat menikmati bibirnya.

.

.

.

Dalam setiap hubungan pasti akan selalu ada masalah

Tapi...itu bukan hal yang berarti, karena cinta mereka jauh lebih kuat...^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Suara turunnya hujan ke Bumi malam itu menyamarkan suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan kedua anak Adam diatas ranjang kecil tersebut.

"Opp..phaahh..sudah...aku lelah"

Sang gadis—akh ani! maksudku—wanita sedikit merengek dan memohon pada pria diatasnya. Sang pria bernama Yesung yang memang baru saja selesai melepaskan hasratnya didalam tubuh sang gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum tampan.

Ia melepaskan kontak tubuh keduanya dan beralih tidur disamping Ryeowook. tangannya yang sebelah kanan dijadikan bantal oleh Ryeowook dan yang sebelah kiri menarik tubuh mungil yang polos itu merapat pada tubuhnya.

Ryeowook menarik selimutnya guna menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Yesung yang penuh dengan keringat hasil 'kegiatan' mereka tadi.

"Baby~~ selama 3 bulan ini sebenarnya kau pergi kemana?" Yesung bertanya manja saat mengingat satu hal yang belum ia tanyakan semenjak bertemu dengan Ryeowook. tangannya memainkan rambut-rambut halus gadis mungil didekapannya.

"Busan" Ryeowook menjawab singkat dan terkesan tidak peduli. Sungguh, ia sudah sangat lulah akibat permaian nakal Yesung yang terkesan menggebu-gebu, dan sekarang saat ia akan tidur, Yesung justru kembali mengungkit masalahnya. Ck!

Alis Yesung terangkat sebelah. "Busan?"

"Ya. aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk mencarikan penginapan yang murah disana"

Wajah tampan Yesung seketika muram. Sayang Ryeowook tidak melihatnya mengingat mata yeoja itu sudah terpejam. "Bocah itu benar-benar Sialan!" mengumpat kasar dan kembali ke sifat kakunya.

"Mwo?" mata Ryeowook terbuka mendengar umpatan kasar Yesung. "Oppa mendatanginya beberapa kali dan dia bilang dia tidak tahu keberadaanmu" jelasnya dengan nada teramat kesal setengah mati.

"Sudahlah, Oppa! Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut"

Yesung mendengus sebal. "Kau sangat kejam"

Ryeowook kembali menutup matanya dengan terkikik kecil mendengar dumelan Yesung. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya 'kan?"

Mata caramel itu kembali membuka. "Apa maksud Oppa?" matanya memicing kesal. "Aku bukan gadis murahan yang mau ditiduri oleh namja lain" sungutnya kesal dan galak.

Ada perasaan lega yang menghampiri hati Yesung. Well, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Ryeowook bukanlah tipe yeoja yang seperti itu. "Aku tahu itu" dipeluknya Ryeowook dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Setelah ini kau akan benar-benar tinggal di Apartment-ku. Aku tidak sudi jika harus tidur diranjang kecil dan flat yang bahkan lebih cocok ditinggali oleh Tom And Jerry"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sombong yang terlontar dari bibir namja sombong itu. Cih, sepertinya ia lupa menceritakan pada kalian bahwa Tuan Muda Kim ini adalah namja sombong yan bahkan tidak akan pandang bulu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang bernada penghinaan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Bersiap saja menjadi gelandangan dijalanan"

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan membakar flat kecil dan jelek ini"

"Jangan se-enaknya saja"

"Itu hak ku"

"Tapi ini flat ku. Dan aku sudah nyaman tinggal disini"

"Aku . tidak . peduli ."

"Aku menyesal kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu denganmu"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu pergi saja dan jangan kembali"

"Akan aku lakukan besok pagi"

"Dan katakan selamat datang pada kaki buntungmu besok pagi"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal akan kata-kata tajam Yesung. "Aissh~~ terserah kau sajalah Kim Yesung" sungutnya kesal.

Yesung terkekeh melihat Ryeowook yang sudah kesal setengah mati. akh~ sudah lama sekali ia tidak saling lempar candaan garing seperti ini. "Aku akan benar-benar mematahkan kakimu jika kau berani pergi meninggalkanku besok pagi"

Ryeowook menyeringai lebar dalam dekapan hangat Yesung. Khukhukhu~ ternyata Yesung benar-benar takut ditinggalkan olehnya, eh?. Ryeowook merasa diatas awan karena berhasil menjinakkan sifat Yesung yang sebesar gunung itu.

"Kau takut, eoh?"

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Jangan membatah, lagipula apa susahnya tinggal di Apartment ku?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Iya, iya. Jangan cerewet" Ryeowook membuka matanya sedikit mengerling pada jam dinding yang menunjuk pada angka 02.00 . ck~ ini sudah dini hari dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku lelah~"

"Tidurlah" dielusnya kepala Ryeowook dengan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu" ucapan terakhir Ryeowook sebelum pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Yesung tersenyum manis dan lembut. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, jangan macam-macam melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatku gila" bermonolog sendiri karena Ryeowook sudah terlelap.

Cup~

Ia mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan sayang. Sisi romantisnya yang jarang sekali diungkapkannya secara terang-terangan kepada Ryeowook dan orang lain. Ia ikut menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah 3 bulan ini tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak ceritaku tentangmu

Bahkan hujan malam ini yang masih mengguyur Bumi pun tidak bisa mewakilkan seberapa banyaknya sosokmu yang penuh dengan keindahan.

Dan lengkungan pelangi manis di ufuk peraduan pun tak sanggup menandingi betapa Indahnya sosokmu..^^

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

—**FIN****—**

**Author note :**

Halo semua *lambai-lambai bareng wook*

Well, akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan membawa satu lagi FF gaje yang sangat tidak jelas apa maksudnya (?), maafkan saya jika lagi-lagi saya harus membuat kalian kecewa. Dan lagi...yang kemarin-kemarin minta NC...srsly...i really dont know how to make it. Mianhe~~ *bow*


End file.
